Tumblr
by StIp4Evahre
Summary: Ike Broflovski no sabia como empezó a sentir tantas cosas por alguien de internet. Solo sabia dos cosas: Era un chico y vivía en South Park. Un chico que sin hablar rente a frente logro cautivarlo completamente.
1. Chapter 1

_Tumblr_ _es una plataforma de_ _microblogging_ _que permite a sus usuarios publicar textos, imágenes, vídeos, enlaces, citas y audio a manera de_ _tumblelog._

El joven Ike Broflovski estaba en la etapa donde todo adolescente empieza a formar su personalidad y amistades que durarían o no para siempre. No le costó relacionarse con los demás, ellos eran como él, simples chicos que solo buscaban amistades y anhelaban a ser médicos o astronautas.

Pero entre ese mundo de pérdidas de control, en ese tiempo existían las redes sociales, casa una con una distinta función pero a la vez cumplían una; Mantener comunicadas a las personas incluso si estaban a kilómetros de distancia. El canadiense tenia cuentas en cada una de ellas, facebook, twitter, instagram, snapchat, youtube, etc. Pero la que mas usaba en ese momento era Tumblr. ¿Por qué? Simple

Una artista que subía sus dibujos y poemas cada lunes y viernes.

Su nombre de usuario era ¨TheTellTaleHeart¨, un nombre que rápidamente había relacionado con el ya difunto Edgar Allan Poe, del cual era un gran fanático, por así decirlo.

Los dibujos de esta artista eran una dura crítica a la sociedad que vivían, demostraba la pobreza, la contaminación, la ignorancia de las personas y la pérdida de los valores. Tantos problemas plasmados en simples hojas y tinta habían llamado la atención del menor de los Broflovski, pero claramente no era solamente fan de sus obras de arte. Sus poemas eran sus favoritos. Estos poemas usualmente hablaban del desamor o la sociedad en sí, se ve que ella es una artista muy ilustrada negativamente sobre la sociedad hoy en día

Pero por otro lado, muchas personas le dan significados muy distintos a cada uno de ellos o incluso ponen a discusión cada una de sus obras en tinta y lápiz. Con el pasar de los meses se había vuelto extremadamente popular en Tumblr, esto llamo la atención de las masas y cuando un simple ¨preguntas y respuestas¨ estaba llegando a su fin, esta comento

 _¨ ¿De dónde vienes?¨_

 _¨Soy de South Park, actualmente estoy viviendo ahí¨_

Desde ese día la vida de Ike Broflovski se baso en buscar desesperadamente a la artista, quería conocerla, poder entablar una plática con ella e incluso podría intentar salir con ella, sus pensamientos hacia la sociedad eran compartidos al igual que los gustos literarios y gastronómicos. Básicamente, tenía a su ¨media naranja¨ detrás de una pantalla de algún celular o computadora.

Pero no todo es color de rosa

Para su mala suerte no había rastro de alguna chica con tales talentos. El perfil de dicha persona indicaba que tenía 17 años, uno menos que el, por lo tanto ella podría estar yendo a un grado menos que el. Nervios e impotencia era lo único que tenía esa semana, todo gracias a la increíble usuaria anónima

Ruby no encontró ninguna chica que posea esas cualidades en toda la secundaria

Karen dijo que en la universidad no había rastros de quejas y críticas de ese nivel.

Entonces algo en su mente dio un pequeño vuelco, obligándolo a pensar en algo.

¿Y si era un chico?

Había muchas posibilidades, en su perfil de Tumblr no indicaba el sexo y ni lo menciona en ninguno de sus post. Pero no le importaba su sexo, ya se había declarado bisexual hace bastante tiempo, no sería nada raro que lo vieran con un chico.

Esa tarde había leído, hablado y analizado a cada chico del instituto hasta parecer un completo maníaco, pero necesitaba encontrar a esa persona. Esa persona se enteró de su búsqueda y subió un pequeño post al respecto.

"No, no soy un maldito conformista como tus amigos."

¡Era hombre! ¡Y estaba el tanto de que lo había buscado en medio instituto! Seguramente estaría riéndose de él

Pero, aunque esa persona lo negara, la pequeña búsqueda del canadiense le gustaba. Había llegado a sacarle una pequeña sonrisa por los intentos por encontrarlo.

\- **¿Por qué no hacerlo interesante?** \- la pregunta salió de los labios del menor de los Broflovski al entender la situación que se estaba generando. Ese chico estaba jugando al típico juego de las escondidas con él.

 _\- Que empiece el juego Broflovski. –_ El más bajo cerró su libro de dibujos y lo dejo a un lado para ir a leer un poco, al menos eso lo podría distraer de la "divertida" situación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ike pov**

Ya voy una semana entera con mi búsqueda, no conseguí ningún otro dato que yo no supiera. Era todo muy frustrante.

Aunque aún podía seguir buscando desde las sombras, vivir normalmente y cuando vea quien es podría acercarme para hablarle

 _Un plan excelente, si tan solo supieras como controlar la emoción y curiosidad desbordante que tienes._

Mierda.

\- ¡Ruby, me tenes cansado! - entre a mi curso oyendo un grito dedicado a mi amiga, era una voz rara... parecía la voz de mi hermano, aunque solo bastaba pasar una hora con Kyle para darse cuenta que no era el.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué carajos hice? - Mire como mi querida, tierna y dulce amiga le enseñaba el dedo medio a alguien por la ventana

\- ¡Deja de ser tan puta! - a este punto no pude suprimir una gran carcajada, pero al ver como Tucker le lanzaba su cartuchera decidí parar por mi bien

\- ¡Jodete y sigue en tu estado Emo! - cerro la ventana y volteo a verme - Te oí, agradece a dios que hoy estoy de humor - la pelinaraja se sentó en su pupitre sacando su celular mirándolo fijamente - ¿Que sucede romeo? ¿Ya te cansaste de perseguir a tu Julieta? ¿O acaso estas esperando el desgraciado final que ambos tuvieron? - ella hizo una mueca de muerte fingiendo apuñalar su corazón, Ruby es una chica muy directa en esos temas y por eso es excelente pedirle consejos, aunque... a veces su forma directa sin anestesia suele asustar a cualquiera

\- Aun no me rindo, solo estoy analizando la situación desde la oscuridad - hice gestos con mis manos al decir la palabra oscuridad, sabía muy bien que ella se reiría de eso, lo cual no tardo en pasar, aunque en vez de una risa fue una carcajada - se llama ¨ser discreto¨. Deberías empezar a serlo

\- No gracias, me importa muy poco lo que piensen de mi por decir las verdades de todos. Por ejemplo, tú tienes una obsesión con esa artista, posiblemente termines en la cárcel por acoso - ella puso los ojos en blanco suspirando - ¿que paso contigo? ¿Enamorarte por internet? ¿De verdad crees que es tu segunda mitad?

\- ¿Se vale soñar? Además, yo creo que una vez sepa quién es voy a acercarme poco a poco para conocer bien su persona fuera del internet... -

\- Yo creo que eres un imbécil, por eso tengo que estar detrás de ti - ella empezó a reír sacando sus libros y útiles - pero ya que, seguramente no me harás caso como siempre... maldito inútil impulsivo - su sonrisa de lado me hizo reír, siempre tan tosca con cada oración - pero... solo promete no ponerte mal si no es lo que piensas. - la voz de mi amiga se volvió suave, justo en ese momento entro el respectivo profesor a cargo de enseñarnos matemáticas.

Sabía que Ruby le preocupaba mucho conocer gente por internet, pero después de todo yo supongo que es como tratar esos casos. La clase pasó lentamente para mi gusto, el timbre el almuerzo sonó y me reuní con Ruby para ir al comedor, ambos siempre comíamos juntos desde que entramos a la secundaria, aunque nadie podía decir que éramos pareja o algo ya que mi compañera estaba en una relación con la más humilde del pueblo.

Cuando las clases terminaron fuimos a cumplir la rutina que teníamos con Karen, reunirnos en el parque a hablar sobre nuestro día y cosas que nos sucedan. Una vez estábamos cerca, pude visualizar el pequeño gorro que usaba Karen, regalo de Kenny, obviamente.

\- ¡Karen! ¡Hola, preciosa! - Ruby se tiro sobre ella, colgándose de su cuello, solamente era demostrativa con ella o conmigo cuando estaba triste y necesitaba cariño.

\- Hola, Ruby, Ike – Karen siempre tenía un aire de serenidad increíble, en cualquier tipo de situación mantenía la calma e intentaba arreglar las cosas con palabras, al contrario de su novia.

\- ¡Tengo un no-ti-ci-ón! -

\- Ruby, no me gusta oír chismes de los demás, no es nada cortes – Karen hizo una mueca tomando asiento en el pasto, Ruby la siguió haciendo un leve puchero. No tarde en sentarme y esperar lo que mi compañera estaba a punto de decir

\- ¡No es de otra persona! ¡Al inútil también le gustara! – Tucker me señalo sonriendo de lado - ¡Creo que ya se quien es tu querida artista anónima!

\- ¿Eh? ¡Cuenta! ¡¿Quién crees que es?! ¿Por que esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo? – Dije sin pensar, dejando sorprendida principalmente a Karen

\- ¡Quaid! ¡Es completamente obvio! – dijo posando la mano en su barbilla riendo suavemente - Oh, querido Ike, aun no sabes lo que es ¨esperar el momento oportuno¨

\- ¿El… uhm… acaso no estaba en pareja con Flora? – Karen empezó a hablar con Ruby sobre la chica y los rumores sobre su noviazgo. Por otro lado, yo estaba completamente en blanco, si el era mi talentoso artista estaba completamente jodido, en primera, porque tenía una pareja fija, segundo, me llevaba del asco con el por el hecho de que era el mejor amigo de Filmore.

Me quede en silencio unos minutos hasta que Ruby empezó a hacerme burlas, aunque obviamente solo eran para llamar mi atención y que salga de mi estado de trance. Una vez había vuelto a casa ignore totalmente al saludo de mi padre, simplemente me limite a ir a mi cuarto, cerrar la puerta y tomar mi notebook para poder distraerme un poco con videos de gatos o algo asi.

Pero… por simple rutina entre a su perfil de tumblr.

¨ _Ahg, ¿salir con una niña rubia con dos coletas? Dah, no son mi tipo, estas un poco muy desviado¨_

¡Lo sabe! ¡Él sabe que estaba hablando con Karen y Ruby! ¡Esto descarta fácilmente a Quaid! ¡Fantástico, maravilloso, hermoso, perfecto, genial! Aunque si nos escucho hablar quiere decir que el está cerca del parque, cerca de nuestro lugar de reunión... una pequeña pista para encontrar a mi talentoso artista.

* * *

 **LOL, Tarde muchísimo en terminar esto xD espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los comentarios, prometo actualizar mas seguido una vez pasen las fechas de integradoras xd #RipMegumi (?)**

 **Perdonen las faltas ortográficas que se me deben haber pasado (como siempre, lol) y nos leemos pronto :3**


End file.
